


Sir

by mochalatte94



Category: Harvest Moon DS Cute, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochalatte94/pseuds/mochalatte94
Summary: In which Griffin explores his dominant side with a certain young, voluptuous, bright-eyed farmer who seems to have a bit of an older man kink. Largely smut. Actually, it's ALL smut. Cheers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite Harvest Moon bachelor, period. I like to think he's a little rough around the edges and a bit of a "daddy" guy. Enjoy.

He swore she could kill a man with a single look.

The way she sat in her chair was sexy; legs crossed, one arm thrown back over the chair, eyes focused entirely on the person speaking to her. The way she could throw back a shot of the Blue Bar's strongest whiskey without batting an eye was enough to make him salivate. The way she was dressed tonight—white crop top and flouncy black miniskirt, a hell of a departure from her t-shirt and jeans or overalls on the farm—made him hard just looking in her direction. And the way she'd glance over at him every so often, when no one was really paying any attention, and bite her lower lip in an obvious "I want you" expression—Goddess. He ached for her.

Twenty years younger than Griffin and easily the most sought-after lady of the Valley, Jill was a destructive force in the minds and hearts of the young men in the area. They'd all tried at least once to score with her, but as far as Griffin knew the only one who'd even gotten close was Doctor Trent on one of his visits from Mineral Town. He'd seen them on a couple of dates several months ago, but not since, and he wondered what had broken them apart…and what about he himself was getting Jill's attention so desperately now. He was an old man, nearing fifty, and couldn't imagine why a young, absolutely voluptuously stunning young woman would find him appealing enough to—Goddess's tits, she wasn't wearing anything underneath her shirt, and her nipples were hard, evident through the thin fabric she wore, and shit. He busied himself frantically with something else, anything else, the back of his neck hot.

It was nearing midnight now, and everyone was leaving, some more gracefully than others. Gustafa and Marlin said their friendly goodnights and thank-yous, leaving hearty tips on the counter in their stead as usual. Griffin waved at the exiting crowd, very much aware that a certain young lady hadn't moved an inch from the corner table at which she sat. He waited until the rest of the group had left, then began to clear the tips and empty glasses away from the polished expanse of counter in front of him, glancing over in her direction. "We're closing in ten minutes, you know, Jill." He tried to sound nonchalant—after all, he'd been friends with her father, and he knew the twenty-two year old far too well from a paternal standpoint to change perspectives now…

She rose from her chair and sashayed her way over to the bar, still very obviously clear-headed even after a couple of drinks, and rested her elbows on the counter. "But Griffin, I don't really want to leave."

He turned to face her—and, Goddess, her red, red lips—and tried to focus on bringing his erection down before she noticed. Breathe, Griffin. It's not like you haven't been around women before. "Jill…it's late. You get up so early. C'mon, go ahead home." Weak reasoning, old man.

Jill stepped around the bar counter instead. "I don't really care about the lateness, honestly. Just let me seduce you. That's all I've been thinking about lately." She was confident; Griffin would give her that. And her breasts were there in front of him, large and full, nipples still pert and visible underneath the cloth of her tightly stretched shirt, and—no. Don't touch her…

"Jill." He used a sterner tone this time, trying to make up for his quickly failing inhibitions. "You know that I'm too old for you. I told your father I'd take care of his daughter, and—"

Her hand was on his undeniably hard cock suddenly, squeezing playfully. "Then take care of me."

I am a weak, weak man.

He pulled her to him and kissed her forcefully, delving hungrily into her mouth with his tongue as she grinded her pelvis against his. His hands were on her sides, fingers digging into her soft flesh; then on her substantial ass, underneath her skirt, where he found no panties, and he was harder still.

It took less than ten seconds for her shirt to be on the floor, and even less than that for Griffin to find her bare breasts with his mouth, sucking hard at every spot he got ahold of. Goddess, they were so large and soft and beautiful, and he was going to leave marks all over them. She moaned softly with every lovebite he administered, burying her hands in his thick, dark, slightly greying hair. "Griffin…holy shit…"

He was so hard it was painful, but it didn't even matter right now, because he had a nipple on his tongue and an ass cheek in his hand and damned if the noises she made weren't reward enough. He hadn't had a woman this fine in several years—or, maybe ever.

Griffin broke away from Jill's breasts to kiss her again, moving his hands from her ass to her wrists, his mouth making its way to her neck, whispering into her ear on the way, "What do you want, Jill?"

She pulled back from him. They looked at each other, and Jill smiled mischievously, her wrists encircled by the older man's hands. "Use me, sir. I'm all yours…"

Oh my Goddess. He was stunned momentarily. "D'you really want that?"

"I've only been dreaming about it for a really, really long time…" She slowly knelt in front of him, and he gently let go of her wrists as he watched her unzip his fly and take out his aching cock. "I want you so badly." She proceeded to show him just how badly then, licking up and down his impressive length, taking him deep until he could feel the back of her throat against his tip, and he leaned against the bar for support, breathing hard…

But if that's what she wanted, then there was still so much more to do. He tangled his hand in her thick dark brown hair and yanked her head back away from his throbbing dick—she gave him that same smirk again—and fixed her with a stern gaze. "Up, then."

Jill did as she was told, Griffin's sudden change in demeanor giving her goosebumps up and down her arms, and stood before the taller man demurely, awaiting instruction.

"Take your shoes and skirt off, Jill." Griffin was all business on the outside now, having realized the part he needed to play—the part he had always been good at playing. As she followed his order, he removed his vest and shirt, folding them and placing them on the counter before returning his gaze to the young lady. She was naked now, and absolutely the hottest little thing he'd ever seen. Not more than 5'5", she only came up to his shoulders, but he liked them shorter. Shorter, and with a lot to grab…and Jill had everything to grab. She was a perfect hourglass, with a little extra in all the right places. Wholly satisfying. He raised a finger in the air and made a vague twirling motion, and she turned for him, giving him full view of all her assets. His cock twitched. Fuck, he wanted her. But first…

"Bend over the table."

She smiled and did so, making sure to stick her beautiful ass out as far as she could for him. He stepped behind her and grabbed her hips, letting his dick rest between her ass cheeks for a moment, and said very seriously, "Let me know if you want me to stop."

Jill laughed. "I highly doubt I'll want that, sir."

Griffin growled low in his throat. "Fair enough." He backed away slightly, and slapped Jill's ass hard. She moaned in pleasure, and the flesh he'd hit turned red.

This hadn't happened to him in a long time. The ladies he'd slept with in the last year hadn't been nearly as excitable as the one in front of him. She was nearly shaking with anticipation, and he would certainly deliver.

He hit her again.

And again, harder.

The other cheek, twice.

Griffin, satisfied with the flush of color he saw on Jill's skin, ran his fingers around the curve of her ass and underneath to her bare pussy. He gently stroked her wet slit once, twice; eliciting another moan—Goddess, was she wet—and withdrew his hand again. "Say please." His voice was still a low, authoritative growl.

"Please…" Jill turned her head to look at the older man, batting her eyelashes coyly.

Griffin grinned wolfishly, slapped her ass one final time, and grabbed her hips, spinning the young lady around to face him. He caught her wrists in one hand and steadied her, only to bring the other hand around to meet her face. He could see she hadn't been expecting that maneuver, but she was obviously pleased, her soft cheek turning nearly as red as her backside where he'd hit. "Don't play coy with me, little lady. You know who's in charge."

"Of course. Forgive me." Jill leaned in to kiss Griffin again, and he obliged her, lifting her up onto the table where she wrapped her legs around his waist. She grinded her wetness against his bare cock slowly—tantalizingly—as he explored her hungry mouth, and Griffin decided it was time to switch rooms. He hoisted her up onto his hips and backed through the swinging door that connected the bar and his bedroom, his tongue wrapped in hers all the while, and threw her down onto his double bed in the corner.

Jill gave Griffin a cheeky grin. "You're so strong…and so fit…for an old man, hm? Old enough to be my father and you still handle me this way?"

The barkeep grimaced and climbed on top of her. "Don't remind me; it really ruins the mood." He set to work again on her breasts with his mouth, sliding his hands downward towards her all-too-ready pussy.

"No. I like it, sir. I think it's so fucking hot—aaAAHH—so fucking hot!" Jill gasped for breath as Griffin slid two fingers into her. So wet, and so relaxed…

He brought his other hand up to grasp her throat. "You like it that much, sweet thing?"

"Mmmm…yes," she managed in a small voice, grabbing handfuls of the comforter to ground herself.

He removed his hand from her neck in a flash and slapped her across the face again. Another gasp. "Yes what, Jill?"

"Yes, sir. Yes sir, I do."

A hard slap to the tits. Her face read pure bliss. "Good, sweetheart." Griffin returned his attention to the wet folds between Jill's legs as she writhed beneath him. She came against his fingers twice, crying out as she did so, and every moment brought him closer, too.

"Jill?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Do I need a condom?"

"Oh…no, you're good…please, just—"

"Touch yourself, pretty girl."

Griffin watched Jill's fingers work as he took off his jeans and folded them. He gave a low whistle. Doing that himself was always fun as hell, but watching a lady pleasure herself…damn. He took an extra moment to admire her, until she fixed him with a pleading gaze. "Alright, I'm coming."

He teased her with his dick a little bit, running the tip against her already stretched hole, achieving the gasping sounds he was listening for, and then pushed himself inside her easily, as she'd been sopping wet and ready since they'd started. Jill moaned softly at the entrance of his thick member. "Oh, fuck, you're big…"

"Thank you." He moved in and out, slowly at first, and then she moaned again, louder this time, and he slapped her tits again to relax her muscles so he could push hard—but this position wasn't enough, it wasn't enough room for movement…

"Flip over." He did his damnedest to still sound authoritative, although he was so close to the edge that doing anything on purpose was difficult. After two orgasms, though, she still followed instructions very well. He slid into her again, on his knees, and Goddess be damned if the sound of his thighs slapping against her ass wasn't better than any melody he'd composed in his life. Old man or no, he was pretty good at this part.

It went on for awhile, this wild, brutal fucking; him occasionally leaning over her farther to grab one of her swaying breasts, pinching a nipple to make her cry out and tighten around his cock again, or grabbing a handful of her hair and yanking her head back towards him, or bringing his hand back to her clit to double the sensation in her body—but it was getting to be too much, and he knew he was at the end—

"Can I—"

"Yes, please, come, Griffin, come, please—"

She didn't have to beg; he was already ready, and at her first "yes" he was spending himself inside of her with a groan. After a silent and motionless few seconds, he pulled out gently, grabbing a nearby cloth to catch his excess.

"Griffin." Her voice was so small, but she turned around to face him and was smiling. "I…wow. That was phenomenal."

He chuckled at her plain delight as he cleaned himself up. "Thank you. It was pretty great, I agree."

"Let me…ah….attend to the cleanup here, and I'll be right back." She winked, and walked gingerly to the bathroom.

Griffin got back into bed. He supposed now was the time for self-reflection and guilt about fucking a twenty-two year old, but the fact remained that it had happened, and even if he could change it at this point, he absolutely wouldn't. He laughed to himself. Nope…that was pretty much perfect. He did have to keep up appearances, though, and turned his head to face Jill as she returned.

"You don't have to stay the night. Someone'll probably see you leaving in the morning." Griffin doubted that would end well for either of them. The last thing their tiny town needed was a rumor about the oldest bachelor in the village and the farmer half his age.

"I'll leave before anyone wakes up. No one will ever know," Jill said, and slid in underneath the covers with him, smiling sleepily. She kissed Griffin gently—a change of pace from their mindless rutting not fifteen minutes ago—and turned over onto her other side, facing away from him. "And…" She looked over her shoulder at him again and grinned. "Thanks for tonight…sir."

Goddess, just the word now made him halfway hard again. "Sure thing, sweetheart." He leaned over to kiss her temple, and laid back on his pillows. That sure was something…and now I'm so tired. Maybe I AM getting old…

He woke in the morning to an empty bed and sunlight streaming through his window. No sign of the lady…and he came to find out she even straightened up the bar after their heated, messy rendezvous from the night before. What a gal.

He was sore all over, but smiling slightly as he opened up shop. His first visitor was Jill, clad in cutoff denim shorts and a loose tee. She'd brought him her first few catches of the day—three sizeable carp, and kissed him on the cheek as she handed the fish over.

"Will you be at the bar later tonight?" he called after her as she left, although he knew she would be, because she always was.

Jill looked over her shoulder and winked. "Yes, sir."


End file.
